


Soft like clouds

by chamomilechia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit like a blood thirsty villain, Little bit of angst, M/M, Roman is treated like some fool, and share bonding moments, but they're on background so heh, just a little bit, obviously both are softies, so soft, the other sides are quite mean, they kiss, they're just very lovely, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilechia/pseuds/chamomilechia
Summary: Deceit visits Roman and the two end up venting, cuddling, flattering each other, being in love, falling asleep not exactly in this order.





	Soft like clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this is my first try at this. I wanted to write some soft!Roceit because I either find hard-core bum bum cheeky boom secs or sweet old super slow burns where Roman is an idiot and Deceit is a heartless villain, or worse. So heh, take this I guess. I'd love hearing what you think about it. Don't be afraid of leaving kudos, they're pretty appreciated.

Roman lay on his bed, hands dancing in the air playing images and thoughts as some sort of film.  
He was smiling at the memories that were playing. He stopped his hands, moment set on a Friday evening passed with Thomas' close friends, watching Harry Potter and the half-blood prince.  
"I take it was a good day today?" asked a smooth voice from the shadows of the room, dimly lit by a candelabra on the nightstand.  
Roman turned towards the sound, putting his weight on his left arm.  
He smiled.  
"I take it you're particularly happy today? Coming to my room and watching me from the shadows like some sort of deity? Must admit, you certainly do look like one" he said, his eyes glinting.  
Deceit smiled, then laughed under his breath.  
He moved towards the bed, the human side of his face slightly red while shadows played with his snake part, making him look cunning.  
He was like one of those statues that depending on where you stood the shadows cast changed shapes and edges, from harsh to soft, from menacing to dramatic back to graceful.  
"Why yes, Thomas today finally learned that saying no to one of his friends about something he didn't really want to do did not mean he's an awful human being. Can you imagine? Finally taking care of himself! " the snake side dramatically rolled his eyes and agitated his hand in the air then sat beside Roman on the crimson duvet.  
"Yeah...Bet it was pretty difficult to accomplish" Roman sighed.  
"You guessed it" he rolled his eyes again, pretty hard. Roman worried one day he might end up looking at his brain. "You didn't answer my question, are you okay?" asked Deceit, looking at him in the eyes.  
"I guess..." he started saying then sighed again "...No, not really" he admitted.  
"Why? What happened? Did they make you uncomfortable? Belittle you? I'll face them if they did something, they'll regret it."  
"Jeez , Snek boi. I'm just...Tired. I don't know, but they didn't really do anything, not on purpuse anyway, I think. " the creative side adverted his eyes, thinking about the day that had just passed.  
It was a normal day, nothing particular going on.  
As per usual Logan had asked him what he was planning on doing for the next video, remarking his thoughts on Roman being late and pinpointing every single time he hadn't delivered an idea on time, not letting him forget the failures he'd come up with plenty of times already this past week. Virgil hadn't stopped scowling at him all day long because of Gods know what, very probably how much he'd hang out with Deceit lately. Insults didn't fail to be there either, like little sharp arrows that cut through his heart time and time again. Patton had confronted him a couple of times, both to cheer him up and to scold him for being so "light-heartedly uncaring of Thomas' friends desires", very controversial as thing to do, damn.  
Today felt like a slap, by a very offended velvet gloved hand.  
Fortunately another gloved hand put him out of that awful train of thought, posing itself on his own trembling one.  
"You're over-thinking, that Virgil's job, let him do something useful from time to time" Deceit said, trying to lighten the mood up a little.  
"Ha, he wishes he could be as good as me at it, I'm a master at overthinking second per second moments of every single day. Gotta get my inspiration from somewhere ya know?" he smiled, faintly, and sadly.  
"Inspiration that for the record, should be derived from healthier situations" Dee sighed, then removed his hat and let it fall on the ground gracefully.  
"Wanna cuddle and tell me what's wrong?" he asked, open arms and heart.  
Roman knew Deceit put so much effort into being open with him, as being the literal embodiment of deception and all it must not be easy to let your feelings in the open like that, but he was also self-preservation so it kinda made sense for him to be like that, so caring, understanding. Sometimes he just lacked the understanding of point of views and how Thomas' actions affected others as well, especially those he loved and their opinion on him. But go figure why the others bitched so much about him. Sure he wasn't the best advocate in those kind of situations but neither were the others. And they were all biased, it wasn't like Deceit doing his job was all that scandalous. Patton was freaking Morality, didn't see him be insulted and punched around like a ragdoll, especially after all the locks he'd put on Thomas' life. Many were aimed at negative behaviors but others... Not so much.  
"Princey..." Dee called, caressing his face with his now gloveless hands. When had he taken them off? Didn't matter, his hands were beautiful and cool and reassuring, something real and concrete touching him. He felt grounded.  
He lounged forwards and buried his face into Deceit's neck, inhaling his scend (honey and liquorice, quite nice) and letting out a trembling breath.  
"Yes, just like that love. Breathe in and out, steadily" Deceit whispered caressing his hair, hand through his brown locks.  
Roman's breath got stuck in his throat, he swallowed down the bad feelings that were threatening to spill out. "I'm just... It's so tiring hearing how Thomas must do this and that, never concentrating on achieving his dreams, not even possibly being let think of such topics lately. It feels so depressing, demeaning and sad that I'm there only as some sort of background for when he's in the mood of being a kid, as Logan has put it multiple times" his hold on Deceit tightening "It's as if to them I'm just a literal side that can be let aside, ha, and called in for some inconsequential opinion that isn't even considered in the end".  
"You know you aren't though, right?" Deceit asked, voice laced with sweetness and worry.  
"You're much more than that. You're Thomas' Creativity sure, you bring thoughts and ideas to life, you're the structure that produces them, the headquarters of his job, you pushed him towards this career, you're the embodiments of his dreams, wishes and hopes, his deep longing desires and romance. While Patton yes, he's his Morality, his heart so to speak, you are literally what defines his romantic life, you're Romance, you know what he searches for in a person, the essence of love, desire, happiness, lust." Roman swore he could hear him smirk when finishing his sentence, soft fingers carding through his hair, mouth near his ear, whispering with softness all these preaches, truths. Roman loved this so much. Deceit went on.  
"You're his ego, his self-worth is protected by you, damn, you're literally it. You're like one massive, amazingly architectured stronghold. You stand tall and proud, but when you don't , you're just a shell left to hold itself. You must relearn how to take care of yourself, darling. It's important, you're important." Deceit side affirmed matter-of-factly, distancing himself enough to lock eyes with Roman's.  
Roman wasn't stupid, mind you, he knew those words were pure truth but when they were coming from the facet that got it so hard every day it felt stupid to feel this bad.  
Never a moment of peace outside of their short escapades in the Imagination, his or Deceit's room. Insults, belittling comments, acid remarks, being left facing backs because his opinion was not wanted nor was he listened to in the slightest.  
Roman was there for him, Logan even went as far as having an acceptable discussion with him about Thomas' well-being. Virgil literally only hissed, scowled and told the others not to listen to him because ooooh oh booo he's the personification of Deceit. Quite funny coming from Anxiety, he thought. Fair, he didn't know all the details of their relationship but things could be set straight and faced.  
Patton, well. Patton continously changed topic, faked not hearing him speak, perpetuallly ignored his imput and when Thomas got an interest In what Deceit was saying Patton would just shut it down as being wrong. Roman was left day after day drained of his energy, both by this ridiculous charade and the ignorance they couldn't seam to shake off themselves.  
For Lin-Manuel Miranda's beautiful voice, Virgil had received a second chance card, where was Deceit's?  
"You know I love it when you make me feel like I'm the most precious diamond in the entirety of the universe but I see the bags under your eyes, the exhaustion in them. You're running low on energy by putting up with such bullshit as well. Let me take care of you too." he caressed his right cheek, scales smooth and cool, igniting Deceit's face and heart.  
He laid back on the mattress and made sign to lie next to him.  
Deceit hesitated for a second then came down next to him, his left arm put over Roman's chest while the Fanciful side breathed into his hair and encircled him with his arms, securing him to his chest.  
Deceit wasn't a very romantic side, but he didn't see anything wrong with cuddling with his... Love interest? Boyfriend? Very romantic friend? Not when it felt like his heart could beat out of his chest and his body was on fire, put against the softest being.  
Roman was so good and caring, he did his best to make others feel good and listened to. Sure, sometimes he went over his head, but he wasn't ego for nothing.  
It was his job to remind Thomas his worth, never mind those that belittle your dreams and job.  
Deceit thought they were pretty similar.  
Creativity was certainly creating and imaging ideas, but before they took form in the Outworld they were just wishes, just like lies, shells of something that could be.  
Roman's romantic trait matched pretty easily the self-caring one of Deceit, especially since love could be directed to more than just oneself.  
Self-worth literally goes hand in hand with Self-preservation, and if both lacked some, it was only because the other sides tore them down, aware of it or not.  
"Dee" the creative side started, dreamy voice "Imagine you're a flower, a beautiful yellow rose, fresh petals, robust steel, pointy thorns. Flowers need light and water to survive, you need to protect and be protected to feel accomplished. Lying is a big part of you yes, but it's a feature that's not there to hurt but rather to defend yourself, like a rose's thorns. Your beauty isn't poisonous, it's blinding and many become jealous of you. You think your partly snake completion makes you ugly and undeserving of love but to me it's like a blooming rose, partly closed, getting ready to bring happiness to whomever loves flowers." Roman told him, voice low and carrying so much love and admiration that Deceit thought he'd die of embarrassment on the spot if he didn't do anything to stop the prince from complimenting him.  
He looked up and smiled, heart racing.  
He raised his hand and started tracing Roman's face, taking note of his strong jaw, high bonecheeks, perfect nose, beautiful lips.  
He cupped the lover's face and planted a kiss on his soft lips.  
Roman sighed contently and carried on the kiss.  
Everything in that moment was soft.  
Deceit's lips against his, the hands on his face, the body pressed against his.  
Peaceful moments like this reminded Roman that love truly was marvelous, and that he'd push Thomas to find his very soon. He was missing out so much.  
They stayed like this for long moments, maybe hours, enjoying each other's company and stealing kisses like secret lovers, which really, they were.  
"What a couple huh?" Deceit laughed, Roman hummed.  
"A snake with a prince, I mean-" he started saying but Roman cut him off "I think you mean a Rose and a Diamond. One beautiful and delicate and the other precious and brilliant" he said flamboyant.  
"Egocentric" Dee snickered.  
"I mean, have you seen who you're talking with here?" Roman smirked and pushed him lightly on his shoulder with his own.  
"Yes, a beautiful brilliant diamond" Deceit kissed him on the cheek.  
Roman felt so happy he might combust so to avoid such an inconvenience he tackled Deceit and after a session of Tickle and Kiss resumed the cuddling, which led them both to fall asleep on Roman's bed, unbothered by the world and peaceful in the quiet of the room.


End file.
